


K/DA Oneshots!

by RavenousReading21



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali Rework, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, F/M, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Post-Rework League of Legends Lore, Short, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenousReading21/pseuds/RavenousReading21
Summary: A collection of K/DA League of Legends AU short stories. If you want to request do so in the comments or in dm! Cover made by @cattythedoormat on Instagram. Tons more awesome League art there.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Shen (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	K/DA Oneshots!

An Ahri Story  


WARNING: Vague description of sexual assault  
(The other oneshots won't be heavy like this one was don't worry!)

Ahri hardly even noticed Shen’s presence until that day.  


It had been a stunning night, everything going particularly well for the group of girls on stage. Akali had perfect tempo, Kaisa’s dancing was practically flawless, Evelynns cadence was on par with a siren’s. The prefect night had made Ahri strangely excited for her “cult” following’s VIP meet and greet backstage after the show. She relished meeting her fans on just about any day, but she knew her mindset was perfectly tuned right now for keeping the show going.  


Evelynn had already retired to the tour bus, more the type to become drained after a show instead of pumped. Akali and Kaisa were on the other side of the venue: the two younger girls fueling up on the copious amounts of food backstage before filming some promotional after show videos for their Instagram lives.  


She loved those girls, but Ahri didn’t mind the absence of her fellow band mates too much. She did have a solo career before K/DA after all.  


While this band was what really made her blow up into a sensational celebrity, she still liked being grounded by meeting her fans. There was 25 or so VIPs who were either privately invited to this after show event or who had payed a ridiculous amount to get to meet her.  


She walked in, smile wide on her face at seeing all the excited people waiting for her. She immediately gravitated to one of her personal invitees; a girl who made amazing fan art for Ahri’s blossoming YouTube channel. Ahri was glad to see the familiar face first in line for a hug and autograph.  


The other fans introduced themselves to Ahri one by one: a couple of her twitch mods, rich parents who tagged along, some of her stans. Ahri loved them all. Even the parents—who kept glancing towards their children in disbelief that meeting some singer was what made them so ecstatic.  


They danced and sang and posed together for the entirety of the event. Ahri practically had jaw cramps from smiling so much.  


The group trickled out, escorted by one of the new bodyguards into the common area of the giant concert hall to buy merchandise and food. Little did she know, he was the only guard in her vicinity.  


“Scheduling errors”, the security manager would later say.  


With that whirlwind of adoring people out of the backstage area Ahri finally took a moment, realizing her mouth was stupidly dry from all the singing and talking she did today.  


Thank god it’s the final show of the tour. If I had a show tomorrow my throat would have been a disaster.  


She sent her assistant to get a water bottle, too comfortable laying on the backstage room’s couch, eyes closed as she rested.  


The door opened.  


“Hey! Would you mind bringing Eve a bottle too? She’s in the trailer.”  


It wasn’t her assistant.  


The man loomed over where she was, watching for a second before roughly grabbing her wrist and jerking her to a sitting position. Her eyes shot open, and before she could get a scream out his other hand moved to act as a muzzle.  


He pressed a knee down on her legs, effectively ending her thrashing and kicking. Tears flowed as he pinned her down.  


Before things went farther, that same bodyguard (who she would later learn was named Shen) peeked his head through the door.  


The man was on the ground unconscious before Ahri could say anything.  


Shen called for help, restraining him then rushing to her with worry in his eyes.  


-=+=-  


It had been almost a year and a half since that incident, and K/DA found themselves on another tour around the globe. Shen, on the other hand, had found himself as the lead on security. Safety for them was finally up to par with their A-list status.  


And with it, Ahri found herself at that same venue, doing her routine VIP event, in the same room as everything that happened.  


The event lasted for around an hour, the group eating from the buffet, singing together, taking Instagram photos, getting autographs. Whatever respectable thing the fans wanted Ahri complied.  


The whole time, Shen watched with a critical eye. The VIP events were a personal look into Ahri’s backstage setup. It was strangely common for guests to try and steal something or get a bit too handsy with the talent. Especially when the particular star had been over sexualized since she debuted at 17. A single glance from Ahri and he’d be escorting anyone she deemed suspicious out.  


Every day, she knew that the only reason to still be comfortable having these events was with Shen’s respectful presence in the room: carefully monitoring if she was feeling uneasy or not.  


And every day, as K/DA grew in popularity, Ahri appreciated that even more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request let me know in the comments! Most of the other chapters won't be heavy like this one! Probably just silly stuff from now on. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
